Combat Spells
Combat Spells # Spell Class Type Guild Use Level Comments S O R C E R E R W A R L O C K W I Z A R D M A G E H E A L E R P A L A D I N V I L L I A N 1 Ice Spray Cold Damage 1 3 (groups x monsters/group) 2 Hail Storm Cold Damage 4 7 3x6. ring of frost, wand of hail 3 Arctic storm Cold Damage 6 9 3x8. hail the hammer, sphere of frost 4 Freezing Air Cold Damage 7 11 cube of freezing 5 Shock Electric Damage 1 2 2x2 6 Lightning Bolt Electric Damage 3 5 3x5. wand of lightning 7 Thunderbolt Electric Damage 5 8 sphere of thunder 8 Static Mesh Electric Damage 7 9 backlash sash, lightning blade 9 Lightning Field Electric Damage 7 11 lightning cube 10 Firebolt Fire Damage 2 11 Flamesheet Fire Damage 3 3x5. hammer of flames, wand of flames 12 Sphere of Fire Fire Damage 5 4x7. magenta sash, ring of flames, white flame gauntlets, gauntlets of justice, sphere of flames 13 Pillar of Fire Fire Damage 6 14 Burning Air Fire Damage 8 cube of flames 15 Cause Wounds Damage Damage 1 2 1 2x2 16 Cause Heavy Wounds Damage Damage 3 4 3 3x4 17 Power Damage Damage 5 5 3x6. about 200 dmg/group. wand of power 18 Harm Damage Damage 7 7 4x7. ring of power, sphere of harm 19 Spectral Blast Damage Damage Item only - not a guild spell. helm of brilliance, gloves of light 20 Word of Death Damage Damage 10 10 4x9. holy cube 21 Touch of Draining Drain Damage 8 8 4x8. cube of draining 22 Poison Poison Kill 3 4 7 3x4 23 Nerve Blank Sleep Kill 1 2x2 24 Dazzle Dazzle Kill 3 2 3x2 25 Light Spray Dazzle Kill 4 3 4x2 26 Summon Shade Dazzle Kill 4 4*5. white sash, wand of darkness 27 Flickering Doom Dazzle Kill 7 4x7-8. gloves of doom, shadow ax, sorcerors chair 28 Precognitive Death Dazzle Kill 10 4xlots. stud ax, cube of death 29 Dispel Undead Dispel Kill 3 2 5 4x7 30 Dispel Elemental Dispel Kill 5 3 4x6 31 Banish Demon Dispel Kill 5 4 4x7 32 Banish Devil Dispel Kill 6 5 33 Control Animal Charm Charm 1 1x4. scroll of nepad 34 Control Humanoid Charm Charm 2 10 1x4. scroll of neog, ring of charming 35 Control Undead Charm Charm 2 1x4. scroll of nemyut 36 Control Monster Charm Charm 3 1x4. scroll of netor 37 Control Giant Charm Charm 4 1x4. scroll of negron 38 Dominate Elemental Charm Charm 4 1x4. scroll of netal 39 Dominate Demon Charm Charm 5 1x4. scroll of nedeus 40 Dominate Devil Charm Charm 6 1x4. scroll of nemah 41 Control Dragon Charm Charm 6 1x4. scroll of negon, purple sash, medallion of dragons, breath taker 42 Soul Entrapment Charm Charm 7 1x4. ring of life, cube of controlling 43 Alter Reality Item only - not a guild spell. Casts any guild spell. scintillating robe